The highest performance accelerometers presently in use are based on a pendulous gyro mechanism. They have the high performance required even for strategic missile applications. Another technology with the potential for performance at such levels is the quartz resonant beam accelerometer. The gyroscopically rebalanced pendulous gyro has several precision moving parts and is therefore an inherently complex and expensive device. The quartz resonant beam accelerometer, on the other hand, is a simpler and less expensive device but to date has fallen an order of magnitude short of the performance required by strategic missiles.